


Angels & Demons

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Early Work, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Morgan lo guardava ormai da parecchio.Reid sentiva il suo sguardo addosso pesare più di un macigno, e conoscere la ragione di quello sguardo non lo aiutava affatto a sentirsi meglio.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 1





	Angels & Demons

**_~ Angel &Demons ~_ **

Morgan lo guardava ormai da parecchio.

Reid sentiva il suo sguardo addosso pesare più di un macigno, e conoscere la ragione di quello sguardo non lo aiutava affatto a sentirsi meglio.

Prese in mano uno dei rapporti lasciati da J.J., cercando di mantenere la concentrazione su qualcosa, ma si rese ben presto conto del fatto che non gli era possibile.

Non riusciva ad ignorare quello sguardo, non riusciva ad ignorare i propri pensieri, non riusciva ad ignorare il tremore delle proprie mani.

Alzo gli occhi in direzione di Derek, cercando stentatamente di sorridergli come se solo così potesse fingere che tutto andasse bene, ma il più grande non si lasciò convincere da così poco.

Si sedette di fianco a lui, ancora senza dire una parola, ma i suoi occhi esprimevano già abbastanza così per Spencer.

Aveva voglia di urlare, e non poteva.

Voleva alzarsi.

Alzarsi, andare nel primo bagno disponibile e prendere quel maledetto farmaco, convinto che solo quello potesse farlo stare meglio.

Con il lavoro che faceva, aveva incontrato non pochi drogati.

Aveva letto libri e libri sull’argomento, aveva studiato casi diversi di dipendenza, e ne riconosceva con chiarezza tutti i segni.

Prima d’allora, gli era stato semplice stare alla larga da tutto ciò che era documentato come dannoso, da qualsiasi cosa gli potesse procurare dipendenza, debolezza.

Conoscere a memoria ogni sintomo, ogni causa ed ogni effetto tuttavia, non lo aveva aiutato in quel caso specifico.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese a Morgan, alzando gli occhi verso di lui e mettendo su la sua espressione più innocente, ancora mancando di convincere l’altro.

“Spence...” mormorò il più grande, con tono nettamente di rimprovero. Poi sospirò, scrollando le spalle. “Perché non me lo dici tu che cosa c’è?” provò, sperando di ottenere qualche risultato con l’essere il più diretto possibile.

Reid alzò le spalle, ben deciso a non aprirsi troppo.

Sapeva che cosa Morgan stesse pensando, sapeva anche che aveva ragione, e non voleva ammetterlo.

“Non c’è niente che non vada. Perché?” domandò, alzando le sopracciglia.

Derek allungò una mano sul tavolo, tentando con le dita di sfiorare quelle del più piccolo, ma quest’ultimo era di ben altro avviso e le scostò prima che potesse riuscirci, con un gesto che non aveva la minima possibilità di passare per casuale.

“Perché...” Morgan cominciava ad irritarsi, e se ne accorse. Abbassò il tono di voce, guardandosi intorno come per essere certo che nessuno potesse sentirli. “È passata solo una settimana Spencer, e tu non hai parlato affatto di quello che ti è successo. Non è normale, e lo sai anche tu. So che è dura, so che preferiresti fingere che non sia accaduto nulla, ma...”

“Ma cosa?” lo interruppe Reid, alzandosi in piedi. “Non ho parlato perché non ho niente da dire. Abbiamo a che fare con persone come Tobias Hankel tutti i giorni, sappiamo come pensano, sappiamo tracciare il loro profilo ed entrare nella loro testa per capire com’è che funzioni. E sappiamo anche come reagiscono le vittime. Per cui non vedo perché una cosa del genere mi dovrebbe sconvolgere, io...” perse per un momento solo tutta quella sicurezza che si era costruito, sospirando lentamente. “Io so che cosa è successo e so come mi sono sentito. E ti assicuro che non c’è niente di cui valga la pena parlare” concluse, sforzandosi di rimanere immobile, di controllare la propria espressione e i propri gesti, conscio di quanto potesse essere difficile sostenere una conversazione del genere con un profiler.

Morgan gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso, ma alla fine annuì.

“Va bene. Se vuoi convincerti che le cose stiano così allora per ora posso anche lasciartelo fare” gli disse, alzando poi un sopracciglio. “Suppongo che allora per te non sarà un problema venire da me stasera. O mi sbaglio?” chiese, incrociando le braccia sul petto, in attesa.

Reid deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi per un breve istante.

“Mi dispiace. Per stasera ho già preso impegni” rispose, cercando di pensare il più velocemente possibile ad una scusa.

“È da...” Derek sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “È da parecchi giorni che non vieni da me, mentre _prima_ passavamo insieme tutte le serate libere. Vuoi ancora dirmi che non c’è niente che non va?” insistette, mettendosi in piedi a sua volta, così vicino che Reid quasi si sentì soffocare.

“Mi dispiace, Derek” mormorò soltanto, lasciando la stanza.

Quel giorno aveva passato anche troppo tempo a lavoro, assai di più di quanto i suoi nervi in quelle condizioni riuscissero a reggere.

Non ne poteva più.

Non ne poteva più di mentire a Morgan o agli altri o persino a se stesso, e dire che andava tutto bene, che il tempo passato legato a quella sedia insieme a Tobias l’aveva lasciato del tutto illeso.

E capiva bene quanto nessuno gli potesse credere, perché era quantomeno inverosimile che non vi fossero state conseguenze.

Era da più di una settimana che aveva gli incubi.

Vedeva il volto disperato di Tobias, lo vedeva cercare di articolare in qualche modo una richiesta d’aiuto, ma quando provava a parlare la voce che Reid sentiva era sempre quella di Raphael.

Rabbrividì al solo pensiero.

Non sapeva perché quella voce lo terrorizzasse tanto, ancora di più di quella di Charles, ma si svegliava sempre di soprassalto da incubi del genere, e non riusciva più a riprendere sonno.

Non poteva andare avanti in quel modo, lo sapeva anche da sé.

Eppure ogni sera si ripeteva che sarebbe andata meglio, e ogni sera la sua mente lo tradiva.

Si alzava dal letto, andava in bagno e rimaneva per qualche minuto a fissare le proprie occhiaie allo specchio, provando disgusto per se stesso mentre si scopriva sul dorso delle mani graffi che non sapeva di essersi fatto, mentre si faceva cogliere impreparato dall’ansia e dal panico, e la voglia di trovare rifugio in quella droga così infida cresceva.

Tobias ne aveva bisogno, si diceva.

Ne aveva avuto bisogno per sfuggire alla vita con il padre, poi aveva avuto bisogno del bipolarismo per sfuggire alla sua morte.

Tobias Henkel stava male, la sua mente era malata. Era questo che l’aveva reso ciò che era.

Reid si ripeteva che lui non era così, che non c’era niente di sbagliato nella sua testa, ma quello era un mantra che nel corso degli anni non aveva mai svolto eccessivamente bene il compito di tranquillizzarlo.

No, non era tutto in ordine nel suo cervello, ma questo era sempre stato per lui più d’aiuto che d’intralcio.

Ignorando il pensiero della madre, Reid era sempre riuscito a condurre una vita il più normale possibile, tenendosi fuori da quei circoli viziosi che era la sua mente stessa a generare.

Quando arrivò a casa si abbandonò sul divano, passandosi le mani di fronte al viso e sospirando.

Lui non era una vittima.

Le persone che aiutava tutti i giorni erano vittime.

I familiari dei serial killer erano vittime, tutti coloro che da essi venivano terrorizzati erano vittime.

Lui era sempre stato dall’altra parte, e non gli piaceva vedersi attaccare indosso questo genere d’etichetta.

Allungò un braccio verso la propria borsa, abbandonata sul pavimento, e ne tirò fuori il medicinale e una siringa.

Li guardò a lungo, prendendo un respiro profondo prima di sentire l’irritazione crescere in lui, e lanciare il flacone mandandolo a sbattere contro una parete.

C’erano pezzi di vetro sparsi ovunque, ma se ne sarebbe preoccupato successivamente.

Quello che gli premeva maggiormente in quel momento era il dover far fronte ad un’altra sera ed un’altra notte da solo contro i suoi demoni, e sapeva che non avrebbe resistito.

Impiegò poco altro tempo per decidere sul da farsi.

Per quanto non si potesse permettere di mostrare tutte le ferite che Tobias gli aveva lasciato addosso, poteva almeno concedersi di lasciare a qualcuno il tentativo di curarle.

Era inutile ribellarsi, in fondo.

Derek era lì che desiderava di aiutarlo, e per quella volta Spencer glielo avrebbe permesso.

***

Quando arrivò davanti alla sua porta, ebbe quasi paura a suonare il campanello.

Non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere di avere un problema, ma nemmeno avrebbe voluto passare l’ennesima notte da solo.

Quando Morgan aprì la porta si stupì nel vederlo, ma si scostò subito per lasciarlo entrare.

“Spence... avevi detto che non saresti venuto, cos’è successo?” chiese, preoccupato.

“Derek” lo chiamò, il tono di voce arrochito. “Derek, ho bisogno d’aiuto” ammise, lasciando poi che il più grande lo abbracciasse, che lo stringesse contro di sé, e decidendo che non era più importante nessuna forma di orgoglio o la voglia di nascondersi, che contava assai di più avere la possibilità di lasciarsi abbracciare in quel modo, di sentirsi al sicuro fra quelle braccia così familiari.

“Ci sono io. Te l’ho detto, no? Ogni qualvolta tu abbia bisogno di una mano, io sono qui” mormorò, accarezzandogli la schiena con la punta delle dita.

Si spostarono in salotto, sedendosi sul divano, e Spencer si concesse di posare la testa sulle gambe del più grande, lasciandosi ancora accarezzare.

“Spence?” chiamò ad un certo punto Morgan, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. “Lo sai perché si fanno le guerre?”

Reid alzò la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Beh, alcuni altri filosofi pensano che la guerra possa derivare da un fattore ludico, dato che nelle popolazioni primitive la guerra era vissuta come un mito e rappresentava l'eterno destino della vita e della morte. Certo, successivamente il concetto di ‘guerra’ si è evoluto fino a diventare...” si interruppe quando Morgan scoppiò a ridere.

“Frena, frena. Non intendevo niente di così specifico” gli disse, passandogli una mano fra i capelli, sorridendo e posandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Si fa la guerra perché il mondo è cominciato senza l’uomo e finirà senza l’uomo” spiegò, tornando improvvisamente serio. “Non è quello che noi vediamo tutti i giorni? Non continuiamo ad avere a che fare con persone che si ammazzano fra di loro perché spinte da un impulso che non vogliono controllare, o che a volte non si spiegano nemmeno?” sospirò, scrollando le spalle. “Penso che sia per questo. Le persone fanno del male ad altre persone, e sarà così fino alla fine. È questo che ho imparato dal nostro lavoro. Però...” sorrise, tornando ad accarezzare il più piccolo “Noi possiamo rallentare questo processo, non credi? Possiamo affondarne il più possibile mentre tentano di annientarsi a vicenda.”

Redi annuì brevemente, come a dire che comprendeva il suo ragionamento.

Era teoricamente errato, ma gli piaceva quel punto di vista.

“Con questo vuoi dirmi che quello che è successo è servito a qualcosa, Derek?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

“No, Spence. Con questo voglio dirti che non l’avranno vinta loro a meno che noi non glielo permettiamo. E non voglio che tu glielo permetta, ecco tutto.”

Spencer sospirò, finalmente sorridendogli.

“Non voglio che l’abbiano vinta loro” ammise, riuscendo finalmente per la prima volta a chiudere fuori dalla propria mente il pensiero delle ore passate con Tobias. “Devo aiutarti ad affossarli, no?”

Derek scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, annuendo.

“Ebbene sì. Pare che ci sia bisogno anche del tuo aiuto” sussurrò, senza mai smettere di accarezzarlo.

“Mi sembra giusto. Siamo una squadra, no? Serviamo tutti, alla fine” parve rifletterci un po’ su, prima di continuare. “Ad esempio se il ragionamento che hai fatto adesso fosse stato per un caso avrei potuto farti notare che la condizione dell’estinzione dell’umanità è stata dibattuta a lungo da filosofi e storici, e si è giunti alla conclusione che...” s’interruppe, mordendosi un labbro. “Ma non era per un caso” mormorò. “E io dovrei imparare qual è il momento giusto per parlare e quale quello per tacere” si rimproverò, mentre Morgan si limitava a scuotere la testa, aiutandolo a tirarsi su e stringendogli il viso contro il proprio petto, baciandolo sulla fronte.

“Non importa. Vuol dire che sei il mio solito Spencer. Quello che amo.” commentò, riuscendo nell’intento di far arrossire il più piccolo.

Reid rimase in quella posizione, affatto ansioso di muoversi.

Sapeva, e lo sapeva anche Morgan, quanto la soluzione al suo problema fosse ancora lontana.

Sapeva che sarebbe tornato il pensiero di quanto successo e che gli avrebbe tolto il sonno, sapeva che la propria dipendenza non era che agli inizi, ma quella sera non gli sarebbe importato.

In quel momento, voleva rimanere dove stava, insieme a Derek.

Era tutto quello che gli serviva.


End file.
